Black and Blue-bells
by midnightcrown
Summary: "Sirius, now you're starting to look at one singular girl just like James does," Peter mused. "He wasn't looking, Wormy," James said, smirking slightly. "He was staring. There's a difference." Startled by his comment, Sirius blinked and glared at Peter and James in turn. "I do not stare. Nor am I turning into a pansy like Prongs," I suck at summaries so have a snippet. Jily!


A knock on the compartment door caused the four boys' scheming to suddenly halt. Casting suspicious glances to each other, Remus Lupin finally rolled his eyes and muttered a 'come in'. When the door slid open, a rather elegant girl stood before them, and Peter Pettigrew found that his cheeks had tinted pink at just the sighting of such a pretty girl. It wasn't necessarily that she was pretty, or had beautiful features like some of the Seventh year girls at Hogwarts. No, it was more that she was _striking._ Her impossibly dark green eyes which always seemed to be glinting victoriously, matched with that perfect nose which sloped _just _right, and her very oh-so kissable lips which were accompanied with dimples on either side when she smiled, yes, she was striking. Sirius took his time to appreciate the girl, and then he finally seemed to find his voice.  
"Mornin', Bellus. What can we do for you?" Sirius said easily, leaning back in his seat and putting on a lob-sided smirk. She shot him a glare and he instantly let the smirk drop off his face. She wasn't one to be flirting with, and Sirius knew it. Of course, that didn't mean he wouldn't try to stop. Ever since third year when she promptly hexed a Slytherin causing him to be sent to the Hospital Wing immediately for calling her friend a Mudblood, Sirius would admit he'd had a bit of a crush on her. She served detention for a week, and seemingly unfazed by it, Sirius would always watch her with affection every time she was near, and his friends tormented him constantly for it. After all, she seemed to have a rather happy relationship with a Ravenclaw, whom James taunted him about every hour. _'Why'd she go after you when she has brainbox, Pads? Look at his silver hair, no match for you, mate.' _  
"Nothing _you _can do, Black, I wanted to speak to Potter here," She said rather irritably. It was understandable, of course, for being Lily Evans' closest friend. She matched Lily's temper for the arrogant boys. "Merlin, I _knew _you four would be here, n'all. You occupy the same bloody compartment every year, you know that? I almost feel like when we all leave, you'll come back and fence this place off with charms so nobody can sit here, if you ain't already." At her suggestion, the four boys heads snapped to look at each other and they grinned.  
"Brilliant plan, Bellus! We'll get right on it, care to help? You're bloody brilliant at Charms," James Potter exclaimed, rushing to his feet and pulling out his wand. "And thank you for noticing we always sit here. Means a lot to dear Pad-"  
"Oi, zip it," Sirius grunted. The girl, still stood at the door, sighed and brought the conversation back to her.  
"You most certainly are not putting up any enchantments right now, Potter, and I can't say that I _would _help." She said in a voice which would make Professor McGonagall proud, leaning against the side of the compartment door. "You're not exactly _trying_ to get into Lily's good books, are you?" At the mere mention of her name, James stood up straighter and tousled up his hair, earning an eye roll from the girl. "Bloody hell. Just get to the Prefect compartment before Lily blows another fuse." James' eyes widened and he cursed loudly, earning a giggle from the now relaxed girl. "Don't worry, Potter. I've got her wand." She called to the retreating form of James, grinning as she turned back around. Her eyes wandered over each boy in the compartment, and then they rested on Remus.  
"Shit," they cursed simultaneously. "We should be there, too!"  
"And then there were two," Sirius sighed dramatically.  
"Don't forget my chocolate frogs!" Peter exclaimed merrily, promptly releasing the bunch of chocolate frogs free to roam in the compartment.  
"_Wormtail_!"

Sirius found himself staring at her at the feast that evening, picking at his food rather absently. His fellow Marauders had given up on him after trying to get his attention for the past ten minutes, and left him to his staring. _She's so bloody beautiful, _He thought, groaning loudly, earning the attention of a few fifth year girls a few seats down. _Theresa-Blue Bellus. Merlin's underpants, her _name _is even beautiful._ He glared at the band of ogling girls and she quickly looked away, her cheeks flaming red. He sighed and looked back at Theresa. _Maybe I should just stop on the idea that I might get her, its hopeless anyway, more so than bloody Prongs._  
"Sirius, now you're starting to look at one singular girl just like James does," Peter mused, reaching for another slice of toast.  
"He wasn't looking, Wormy," James said, smirking slightly. "He was _staring._ There's a difference." Startled by his comment, Sirius blinked and glared at Peter and James in turn.  
"I do not stare. Nor am I turning into a pansy like Prongs," He said firmly, though part of him agreed with Peter's comment. _I was staring, wasn't I? Damn it!_  
"Yeah you were," James snickered, lowering his head and eating wolfishly fast. Sirius groaned. _Damn it, now I'm talking out loud. _"Yes you are, mate. All the love getting to your head? Making you loopy?" Sirius pushed the side of James' head, knocking his glasses off. They clattered to the floor, and a faint click noise was heard. _I don't need her when I have these three, do I? Pranking is all I need! _Sirius suddenly roared out into laughter at James' hopeless expression as he tried putting on his broken glasses, blinking when he couldn't see. He looked over at Remus, his eyes begging for him to help, though he grumbled something under his breath as Remus started laughing too, shaking his head at his silent question to fix his glasses.

Sirius sighed in relief as he sat down on his favourite seat in the Gryffindor common room next to the fire, closing his eyes. Remus sat down heavily next to him and Peter and James opposite, all following Sirius' lead by sighing and closing their eyes. That was of course, until someone cleared their throat, gaining their instant attention. Sirius sat up straighter when he saw it was Theresa, though she was looking solely at James.  
"Ooh," Theresa said with a laugh. "_That's_ what you three were laughing so hard at," She said simply. "Come here, Potter, I'll fix 'em up." She said with a smile. The boys eyes widened and she laughed at their faces, shaking her head. "No strings attached, don't worry," She said quickly, pulling out her wand. She waved it in front of James' face, and James grinned after he examined his glasses.  
"Cheers, Bellus. I believe I owe you, now," She brushed it off with a wave of her hand, a smile tugging at one corner of her lips as she pocketed her wand.  
"Nah, don't be stupid. I actually came over to ask if –"  
"Oh here we go," Sirius muttered under his breath, sinking into his seat. Theresa ignored his comment though showed she heard him by shooting him a glare, and then turned back to James.  
"I came over to ask if you had any idea about what your game plan is with Lily," She blurted out quickly, shifting on her feet. There was a stunned silence, in which Theresa sighed and looked around, rolling her eyes and dragged her feet to the sofa where Remus and Sirius sat. She sat down in between them, where there was space, and Sirius forced himself to stay calm. "Take that as a no," She muttered, running a hand over her face. "Right. Guess we're going to be planning all night, then."

* * *

___Hope you enjoyed, this was really just an introduction to the characters and how I see them. c:  
_I'll be honest that I have no idea where I'm going with this fic. I just wanted to write a cute fluffy short story, so here I am. If this is popular I'll continue it, I only really started it because it was on my mind. So here I am, posting it. Sigh.  
Reviews are muchly appreciated I'm posting this off my phone so I have noooooo idea what the spacing and stuff will be like, and spelling and grammar and the like, so I can only apologise!  
Have a lovely day wherever you may be x


End file.
